The Life That Is Waiting For You
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: A Spoby AU
1. How Could You Do This To Me!

**OK so I was originally only going to do this as a one shot but you all normally want sequels so I made it its own story. I hope you like it and let me know if I should continue writing this. For those of you worried that i have too many stories going, there are like 10 fics that only have a few chapters left so ill have more time for the others.**

 **Also I have a wattpad account Spobyfanfiction3 now and I am working on putting all of my stories on there as well, so for those of you that have an account if you could vote and comment on there as well I would really appreciate it. Also I will be using it as a back up if I am unable to post on here (which has happened before)**

 _"You must give up the life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you"_

Toby was on his first date in what felt like forever. Caleb had met a nice girl and introduced them. Her name was Yvonne and she was pretty and smart, she was definitely his type. They were going to the grocery store to buy food and then cook a meal together. The date sounded like something a guy that hadn't made any plans did to try to seem romantic. It had been Caleb's idea and Yvonne had loved it. So here he was pulling up to the supermarket. Yvonne was in the passenger seat talking about how she had wanted to be a ballerina until she was 9 but had given it up for playing the violin.

"I'm still pretty flexible though" she said giving him a wink. That was the kind of thing Spencer may have said inadvertently not realizing the connotation, but Yvonne knew exactly what she was saying. Toby disliked her for it. As cheesy as it sounded he wasn't that kind of guy. He'd just met Yvonne and he hadn't gotten over what had happened with spencer enough to let another woman in like that. It was unavoidable like a train he couldn't stop. He thought of sex, which lead him to spencer, which lead him to the idea if things had gone the other way they would be together now raising their child. So many times he had just wished she'd been pregnant. He also wished he hadn't been a complete bonehead about the whole pregnancy scare. Instead of making it about Spencer and what she was going through he had made it about their relationship. Yvonne was still prattling on about what toby didn't know he felt bad but he'd stopped paying attention to her. He walked by a Pringles display and grabbed his favorite kind Cheddar and Sour Cream.

"Don't get those" Yvonne interjected "They are so bad for you"

"Ok mom" he said jokingly putting them back but secretly he was annoyed. He wasn't a child that needed scolding.

"So what would you like to cook for dinner?" he asked "I make a mean lasagna if I do say so myself" he instantly regretted it. Lasagna was on the list of things that always reminded him of Spencer.

"Caleb didn't tell you?" she said her brow furrowing "I'm a vegetarian"

Toby made a mental note to kill Caleb the next time he saw him. What in his right mind had made him think setting him up with a vegetarian was gonna work.

"Well I've been known to make a mean salad in my time too" he said trying not to be the jerk that ends the date early for a lame reason. He was beginning to think he wasn't ready to date at all. It had only been a little over 9 months since he and Spencer broke up.

"Do you have anything against ice cream?" he said half-jokingly.

"Only not having any in the house" she said with a smile.

"Great!" he said "you pick out your fave veggies and I'll get all the fixings for my world famous ice cream sundae."

"Ok" she agreed and he darted off. He had a little basket with cherries, caramel, butterscotch, hot fudge sauce and cherry sauce. He was scanning the freezer aisle looking for his favorite kind of French Vanilla ice cream. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a baby in a car seat in a cart. The baby was in a pink striped onesie her hands covered by the sleeves. She couldn't be more than a few weeks old. The baby started to shake her hands and cry. Toby finally found the ice cream he was looking for.

"Amelia Grace" a familiar voice cooed to the baby.

 _No it's not possible_ he thought to himself _you just have spencer on the brain. Spencer doesn't have a baby. Spencer is in Europe studying abroad._

He had to know for sure.

"Spencer?" he said and the brunette turned around. It was her!

She looked at him.

"Oh crap" she said in spite of herself.

 _Oh crap?_ He thought angrily _she is literally standing there with our secret love child she said nothing about and her response is "oh crap"?_

"How could you do this to me?!" he cried not caring who heard.

"Toby, I didn't intend to I was going to get an abortion" she said.

"What?!" he cried this new information making it worse.

"But I couldn't go through with it" she added "and then I had no idea how to tell you"

He had a flurry of emotions coming out.

"How old is she?" he asked

"She'll be a month old tomorrow" she said calmly.

"How could you do this to me?!" he said tears coming down his face now. "You knew how badly I wanted kids, how badly I wanted to be there with you, and you cut me out. I missed your whole pregnancy, building her a crib, decorating her nursery with you, her birth, naming her, did you give her my last name or yours, bringing her home from the hospital"

"I was hurt and scared, the longer I waited the harder it was to try and explain." She said wiping tears away. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" he asked and she nodded as he picked her up and held her. "I can't believe you kept her from me, who else knew?"

"Hanna, Aria, Melissa, and…."

"Spence, I found that cream my mom recommended for her diaper rash." Caleb said walking around the corner. Toby put the baby down feeling anger course through him.

"You knew!" he fumed at Caleb "you've been lying to me this whole time?!"

"No, Toby" Spencer insisted "I ran into him 3 months ago in Boston"

"I told him I was going to put her up for adoption, so he didn't say anything but she came out so quickly and the nurse didn't know and when she put her in my arms that was it"

He was raging on the inside it was twice that she had tried to get rid of their child.

"So you just decided that you and Caleb were going to raise my child" he fumed again "without me"

"Hey Caleb" Yvonne beamed as she walked up to the group. "Oh is this Amelia?" she cooed "She's so cute! She has your ears"

"No she doesn't she's not his she's mine" he said not caring now that he was ruining their date. Before he could stop himself he'd hauled off and hit him square in the jaw knocking him on his ass.

"You think you could just raise my daughter and screw my girlfriend?" he fumed.

"Toby stop, we aren't screwing, one I haven't been cleared by the doctor yet and two I don't have the time for a decent shower let alone a little rough and tumble." She said.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Yvonne, you're a nice girl but the date is over"

She nodded having put two and two together.

"You call me tomorrow so we can set up visitation, or I'll be calling my lawyer." He said turning and storming off before she could reply.

 **Let me know what you think so far and if you want me to continue this story.**


	2. Mock Family Trial

Toby was cleaning up his house waiting for the arrival of Spencer and Amelia. The doorbell rang and he checked his watch. They were early. He opened the door and was surprised to see Caleb.

"Hey, I got your text" he said when he noted Toby's confused expression.

"Oh come on in" he said

"I wanted to talk about that stunt you pulled the other day" he said.

"I kept telling Spencer that she needed to tell you but she kept refusing."

"So instead of you asking me to come over to your place or something, you chose to make a scene and embarrass not only me and Spencer, but Yvonne, who didn't even have any part in this."

"I was only trying to help" he said "I thought I was doing you a favor"

"Well now I need a favor" he said.

"What kind of favor?" Caleb asked.

"Spencer and I need time to figure this out" he said plainly. "Me, her and the baby"

"So what's the favor?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I want you to stay away from her" he said matching Caleb's stance. "She's off limits"

"That's going to be a problem" Caleb said.

"You've been seeing each other?" he asked, he had pretty much assumed that they were but was hoping he was wrong.

"Not officially" Caleb said. "But I care about them, I love Spencer and Amelia"

"How dare you" he said angrily. "You should have told me the second you found out she was pregnant but no you wormed into her life trying to take over as lover to my girlfriend and daddy to my child."

"Maybe if you'd been more mature, she would have told you the truth." Caleb gritted back.

"I'm asking nicely Caleb" he said sternly "Back off, we need this time."

"Spencer and Amelia live with me" he said with a hint of pleasure.

"Not for long" he growled "get out!"

Caleb left at that.

He waited a while and the doorbell rang. He knew that it was Spencer and Amelia this time.

"Hey" he said with a big smile. Spencer was carrying more things than he was sure that he had ever seen her carry before.

"Here let me help with all of that" he said grabbing bags from her.

"Thanks" she said "I went a little overboard"

"That's fine" he said "I don't mind"

As soon as Spencer sat everything down Toby picked up Amelia.

"I went a little overboard too" he said pointing his head up the stairs. She followed him upstairs. He led her into a room. It had a crib and some dismantled furniture waiting to be put together.

"This will be Amelia's room." He said "I got a crib and a changing table and one of those little baby jumpers, I was thinking I would paint it pink or maybe yellow. I want her to have a room here, I want to spend as much time with her as possible. I know you said you weren't ready to leave her alone with me but I want you to be able to at some point."

"It's beautiful, Toby" she said. "It looks expensive"

"I can afford it now" he said.

"Come on" she said. "Amelia will have plenty of time to use this room" she said giving him a small smile.

They went back downstairs. Spencer pulled out her camera and took some snapshots.

"I'll make sure you get copies of these" she said. She set the camera down. "I brought you copies of other pictures. Pictures you should have, pictures you should be in."

They set Amelia on her baby mat and looked at pictures. There were lots. Living with Aria had guaranteed she had lots of photos. The picture that got to him was a picture of Spencer and Caleb. She looked to be about 8 months pregnant and Caleb's hand was on her stomach. Any person that looked at it would assume Caleb was the father and it sucker punched him in the gut.

"Don't look at that one" he said. "I didn't mean to bring that one"

He handed it back to her.

"Pick up Amelia" she ordered. "We're gonna take some proper pictures, mommy, daddy, and baby"

Toby lifted her up and laid her against his chest Spencer cozied up to him. She held down the button on her phone so that it would take continuous photos. They smiled and laughed as the phone snapped away. Finally she kissed his cheek and he turned his head brushing his lips against hers. They pulled away in shock that they both had just kissed.

"I thought I could make lasagna for you tonight" he said and she nodded in agreement. She started to undo her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked with amused curiosity.

"I have to feed Amelia" she said "you don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not" he said as she continued to undo he shirt and bra. He watched her feed Amelia for a few minutes. Spencer caught toby licking his lips as he watched. It should make her feel weird but it didn't.

"Why don't you go get dinner started" she said.

"Ok" he said and went into the kitchen. After spencer was done feeding Amelia she took her up to Amelia's room. The baby monitor was already set up.

"Amelia is fast asleep in her room" she said entering the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "It smells good"

"Are you allowed to have wine?" he asked.

"Yes" she said. "I just fed her and I have like four bottles made."

"Ok" he said pouring her a glass. And then one for himself. They ate dinner and Spencer told him stories from her pregnancy and almost every story ended with him saying he wished he could've been there. After they had dinner they sat on the couch with fresh glasses of wine.

"I like being here with you" Spencer said.

"I like you being here with me, you and Amelia" he said. They were cuddled close on the couch until they started kissing.

"We shouldn't do this" spencer mumbled.

"No we shouldn't" he agreed pulling away.

"Oh god!" she cried grabbing his face and smashing their lips together.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carried her upstairs.

"Mmm, Toby" she moaned as they kissed and undressed. They worshipped each other's bodies over and over again. They cried out as they came together for the final time. Spencer and toby fell asleep. She barely registered Amelia crying. When she roused out of her sleep she saw toby holding Amelia feeding her a bottle and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The next morning she woke up and was startled with what they had done.

"Oh my god! We were so stupid!" she cried.

"What's the matter?" Toby asked.

"I'm not on birth control Toby! We didn't use condoms, I just had a baby a month ago and I could be pregnant now again!"

"Spencer baby, I need you to calm down, ok, I will go out and buy the biggest box of condoms ok, well use them all the time now" toby said.

"We are not having sex again" she said.

"Spencer" he said "I know how you're feeling but I'm not that young scared kid that runs every time things get difficult anymore" he said. "I can take care of you, and Amelia, and another baby on the highly unlikely event you got pregnant again last night."

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'm a grown woman, and it takes two to tango, I wanted it as much as you did"

"Spencer?" he asked finally "what did last night mean?"

"I don't know Toby" she answered truthfully "it didn't suck"

"Are we back together?" he asked.

"I don't know this is so confusing, we shouldn't have done that last night"

"I wish you would stop saying that" he said sadly.

"You know that, um, I haven't told my parents about Amelia yet, and I was wondering if you would come with me, it's just I think it would go over better if we were there together." she said.

"Of course" he said "as long as your dad doesn't kill me"

She rubbed his shoulder and kissed him.


	3. Its A Nice Night For A Fight

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Good morning beautiful" Toby said as he rubbed Spencer's bare stomach. She had spent the last three days and nights with him. The time they didn't spend caring for or playing with Amelia was spent tangled in the sheets. Toby could almost imagine they had always been like this. She started kissing him when Amelia started crying Spencer got up completely naked and got Amelia and brought her into the bedroom.

"We're having dinner with my parents tonight" Spencer said as Amelia suckled on her breast.

"It is going to be fine" he assured her although he couldn't imagine her parents were going to react well to the existence of their unplanned granddaughter, especially when they found out that she had dropped out of Georgetown and had been using the refund to take care of her and Amelia. Toby intended to pay them back the amount of the refund and tell them he was taking financial responsibility for Spencer and Amelia from now on. He wanted to smooth over as much as possible with the Hastings. They were Amelia's grandparents after all. Spencer had set Amelia down and was now silently sitting on the bed.

"Baby what's the matter?" he asked scooching up next to her.

"What if I'm pregnant again?" she asked concerned. "What are people gonna say about me? Two unplanned pregnancies in a year?"

"We talked about this Spencer" he said putting an arm around her shoulder. "We are waiting a week and then we are going to go to the drugstore and get some tests." He said.

She nodded remembering their agreement.

"I need to go over to my place and get more clothes for me and Amelia" she said picking hers and Amelia's last outfits out of the overnight bag she had brought.

"Move in with me" Toby said on impulse.

She hesitated

"Come on we've been going at it like crazy, we're really happy, you and Amelia should be here with me" he said.

"I kinda like having somewhere else to go in case something happens" she said quietly hoping her saying that wouldn't cause a fight.

"Nothing's going to happen baby, we love each other" he said. Toby didn't particularly like the idea of Spencer running off to Caleb the minute that things got hard between them.

She sighed.

"I'll think about it"

On her way to her apartment Spencer dialed Aria and asked her to pick up a handful of pregnancy tests and meet her at her place. She knew that Caleb was working so she knew that they would be alone.

"Please tell me this is a joke" Aria said as she came in with three tests in a brown paper bag.

"Don't give me the third degree I can't believe I did this either" she said exasperated.

"Um who is the father? Is it Caleb?" she asked the last part in a whisper as if someone would hear.

"No!" she said "Its Toby's, he found out about Amelia and insisted on seeing her and things got cozy. I still love him the only reason we weren't together is because I thought he didn't want me anymore" she explained. Half an hour later Spencer and Aria were staring at three negative tests.

"It's probably too soon" aria said "you know that right?"

"I just had to check" she said.

"Well, all I am saying is don't go dancing in the streets that you're not pregnant just yet." Aria said.

"Can you go get me some more tests, you know the ones that say early detection maybe I should try some of those" she said.

"Ok but if I run into anyone I know while I am there I will kill you" Aria said half joking.

Spencer was packing up more clothes and things when she heard the door open.

"Spencer! You're back" Caleb said happily hugging her. "Where's Amelia?"

"She is with Toby" she said.

"Oh, you got the night off, we could go out to dinner or something" he suggested.

"I just came for more clothes actually" she said.

"You and Amelia should be here with me" Caleb said briskly.

"Toby is Amelia's father and I love him." she said hoping that would be the end of it.

"You didn't love him the night before he found out about Amelia." He said through gritted teeth. "Does he know where that dirty little mouth of yours has been? I should tell him"

"Please don't" she cried.

"I'm sorry" he said "I just think you and Amelia deserve the best"

He left and Spencer sighed with relief. She had to get out of here. Her relief was short lived when she saw Caleb in the doorway.

"You're fucking him again?" he asked holding up a pregnancy test. Spencer began to cry silently.

"You know when I first came to town I ignored rumors I heard about Hanna and her friends. But you really are a little slut just like everyone said." He said coming over to her. He pushed her down on the bed.

"No….no….no" she stuttered.

"You didn't say no to him!" he nearly growled.

"We'll see how much he loves you when he finds out you fucked me too" he said undoing his pants while still holding her down with one hand.

She was crying and begging him to stop when all of a sudden he went flying. She looked to see Toby beating Caleb up.

Amelia was in Arias arms. Toby beat Caleb until he was nearly unconscious and then turned to Spencer.

"Pack all your things, you don't live here anymore" he ordered Spencer. She was in no position to complain which she didn't want to anyway. Aria called Ezra and Mike to help move the bigger furniture. After the events of the day telling her parents about Amelia didn't seem like such a big deal.

Spencer dressed Amelia in her best dress, she was in her best dress and Toby was in a button down and slacks. Surprisingly all the outfits matched.

"We look like a family" he said kissing her cheek as she stood in front of the mirror analyzing her and Amelia's outfits for another minute. Finally they headed out and drove the short distance to the Hastings manor. Spencer rang the doorbell apprehensively.

"It's going to be fine" he said to Spencer sensing her anxiety.

"Spencer!" her mom beamed at her as she opened the door pulling her into a hug. "Toby it's been awhile" she said hugging him too. Her smile faded when she realized he was holding a baby carrier. A look of confusion came over her face as she looked at them, then the baby then back at them as if she couldn't get the two things to coexist in her mind.

"Well come on in" she said regaining her composure. "Do either of you want something to drink? Wine or Beer?" She asked.

"Just ice water for me" Toby said "I'm driving"

"I'll just have ice water too" she said "since I'm breastfeeding"

Her mother nodded and went into the kitchen. They could hear her mother's voice and a few seconds later Peter Hastings appeared. He cast a glance at Amelia before greeting Toby and Spencer. He didn't say one word about the baby. Toby and Peter began talking about the settlement on his house. Spencer hadn't realized that he and his father had hired her dad to do the lawsuit. Her mom came in and slipped Amelia out of her carrier.

"Her name is Amelia" Spencer said as her mom cradled the baby.

"She's beautiful" her mom said simply. Spencer pulled out her camera and took a picture. On instinct her mom turned toward Peter who put an arm around her and looked down at the baby caressing her cheek with his finger. It was the perfect picture.

The chef announced that dinner was ready and they all went into the dining room. They were sitting at the table when Spencer exploded. She knew her parents would freak out on her sooner or later and she wanted to get it over with.

"I dropped out of Georgetown" she blurted out "and I have been using the refund money to support me and Amelia."

"Which now that I know about Amelia, I will be paying back to you, I will be supporting Spencer and Amelia financially from now on" Toby interjected not sure why she was sabotaging a perfectly nice evening.

"What do you mean 'now that you know about Amelia'?" Peter asked.

"Spencer didn't tell me" he said "I only found out about a week ago"

"How could you not tell Toby he was going to be a dad?" Peter asked.

"At first I thought I was going to have an abortion, Then I thought I was going to put her up for adoption. It wasn't until…."

"Excuse me!" her mother said getting up from the table and leaving abruptly.

"Mom!" Spencer said following her. "Look I know me getting pregnant wasn't in the five year plan" she said.

"I'm not upset that you got pregnant Spencer" she said "I'm upset you didn't tell us, I'm upset you almost had an abortion and then you almost put her up for adoption. As selfish as it sounds, Melissa has had two miscarriages, you may be my only chance to have grandbabies."

"I'm sorry mom" she said hugging her.

They went back into the dining room and sat to eat.

"So when is the wedding and how much is it going to cost me?" Peter said jokingly.

"We're not getting married" Spencer said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Veronica said "You have a child together, you should be married"

"We aren't getting married!" she said angrily. She then noticed the upset look on Toby's face.

"I'll rephrase" she said. "We aren't going to get married just because we have Amelia, When and if we get married it's going to be because we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Her parents backed off the marriage issue and she was thankful. The rest of dinner went without incident and they made plans to come back soon for a visit.

Spencer was exhausted from the day when they got back to Toby's house. He told her to go to bed and that he would put the baby down. He was surprised when he came back to his room and Spencer wasn't in bed. He found her sitting by the toilet in the master bathroom.

"I think we should schedule a doctor's appointment" she said as she got up to wash her face.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Do you think that Spencer is pregnant again? Do you think Toby will propose? Do you think Toby will find out about what happened with Caleb? How do you think he will react?**

 **Until next time my lovelies…..**


	4. Confessions

**Please review!**

Spencer was sitting on the cold metal table of the doctor's office. A nurse was taking the blood sample that was to be tested to see if she was pregnant again. Spencer didn't miss the way the nurse kept looking at the 5 week old baby. When the appointment was over and they got in Toby's truck spencer started crying.

"What's the matter baby?" Toby asked with a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"I'm a slut!" she cried. "Did you see the way the nurse in there was looking at me?"

"Spencer, stop" he said comfortingly.

"She was judging me" Spencer insisted. "I could tell exactly what she was thinking"

"Hey, you are not a slut" he said. "You and a man you love very much got pregnant and had a baby, when that baby was born you waited a decent amount of time and then you and the same man that you still love very much had sex again" he reassured her.

She nodded but didn't say anything else.

When they got back to the house, toby had to go into work and that left spencer with Amelia. Spencer called Aria and invited her over. Amelia was in her bouncy seat as Spencer and Aria had coffee.

"If you have a secret and the person you're keeping it from is going to find out eventually is it better to just come out with it" Spencer asked Aria.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked perplexed.

"Before Toby and I got back together…" She started before trailing off. "I…I…I…see I can't even tell you!" she said exasperated.

Spencer sighed

"Caleb and I hooked up" she said looking down. She slowly peeked up at Aria's shocked face.

"We didn't have sex but we did other things" she said beginning to sob "and I told him after my doctor cleared me we'd have sex"

Aria just sat there listening attentively.

"I'm worried Caleb is going to say something to Toby and it will ruin what we have, I don't want to lose him again Aria." She said.

"Look, just tell Toby, you two were broken up, it's not like you cheated, and you didn't know the two of you were going to get back together. If you don't tell him he might think you were trying to hide it." Aria advised.

"Thanks" she said.

After Aria left Spencer put Amelia to bed. Soon Toby walked in.

"Hey baby" he said smiling "I thought about you all day"

"I thought about you too, come sit" she said.

He did after placing a light kiss on her lips.

"I have to tell you something" she said taking a deep breath. "You know that Caleb and I had gotten close the last few months, my pregnancy and the first few weeks of Amelia's life"

"It should have been me" he mumbled.

"I know you're right it should have been and I will regret it for the rest of my life that you weren't able to be there, that I took that from you." She said.

"It's okay, what's important is that I'm here for you both now" he said kissing her clearly trying to initiate sex.

"I know but I'm still trying to tell you something" she said "ok here it goes, the night before you found out about Amelia, Caleb and I hooked up, we didn't have sex but we did other stuff and I promised him we'd have sex after my doctor cleared me"

Spencer could see the hurt and betrayal on his face and she hated it.

"What do you mean hooked up?" he asked finally.

"Toby please it will just hurt" she pleaded.

"I want to know, tell me!" he yelled.

"I gave him a blow job, he ate me out and fingered me" she said sniffling.

He nodded slowly.

"Please talk to me" she said after a while.

"I need to take a walk or something" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Please, I don't want to lose you" she cried but he was already walking out the door. Spencer went upstairs and curled up in bed and cried.

Toby found himself at a bar a few blocks over. He decided he'd have a beer and cool off before going home. He knew he really had no right to be angry with spencer but he couldn't help but thinking if she had told him the truth about the pregnancy then it wouldn't have happened. He was mad about her hiding the pregnancy more than anything. He was sipping on his beer when a girl walked up to him.

"Hi, stud!" she beamed.

"Hey Yvonne" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just having a beer" he said flatly.

"What ever happened with that girl and um your daughter?" she asked.

"It's messy but were working on it." he said.

"You look tense" she said. He simply nodded.

"Maybe we could go back to my place and get you to loosen up" she said. "I bet screwing someone's brains out would make you feel better"

"Yeah it would" he said draining his beer.

…

Toby fumbled with his belt buckle in the dark as she ran her hands up his chest planting kisses there. When he was finally free of his pants and boxers, he put on a condom before throwing her on the bed. He pushed into her unforgivingly and she let out a squeal at the pleasure. He thrusted into her hard and fast. He grabbed onto her ass tightly not caring if it would leave marks. He groaned repeatedly as the pleasure grew. He was going to explode into her at any minute. Finally he came rolling his hips into hers as she came too.

Afterwards he collapsed onto the bed gasping for air after the rough fucking he had given her. She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you came home" she whispered.

"Me too baby me too" he replied before they both feel asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday so Spencer and Toby slept in. They were cuddling and enjoying each other's nakedness. Amelia was taking a nap after Spencer had fed her that morning. They had plans with

Spencer's parents to bring over Amelia that afternoon. Spencer was contemplating getting up when her phone rang.

"That was Hanna" she told Toby after she'd hung up. "She and Caleb want to have dinner with us tonight"

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Teasers For You

Since you all love "The Life That Is Waiting For You" so much I thought I would pull a PLL and tease the next 5 chapter titles for you.

5\. Apologies

6\. The Proposal

7\. Baby's First Christmas

8\. Life Is Hard

9\. The Honeymoon Is Over


	6. Apologies

**Please review!**

Spencer enjoyed spending time with her parents as they played with the baby. It seemed as if Toby and her parents were whispering about something but she didn't think to ask. The only things that darkened the time was knowing they were meeting Caleb and Hanna afterward and her mother hinting wedding type things at her. She would say things like "you'll make such a beautiful bride" or show her a picture in Better Homes and Gardens and say "wouldn't you love to get married in a place like this?" She seriously hoped that her parents and Toby weren't planning a big proposal. They finally left when Amelia was all tuckered out. Her parents reminded her once again that they were always free to baby sit. It surprised Spencer how easily they were fitting into their new roles as grandparents. She felt bad now that she had kept them from Amelia for as long as she had. She had apologized and they had told her it was okay. Now their little family was going to meet Hanna and Caleb. Toby and Spencer got there first so they got a table. Toby couldn't believe they were there at all but it was Spencer's decision.

"Hey guys" Hanna said quietly.

"Hey" they both replied at the same time. Caleb was standing behind her looking very shy.

"Hi Spencer, Toby, I'm glad you brought Amelia, would it be alright if I held her.

"Yes" Spencer said cautiously. He picked her up out of her carrier and kissed her and held her.

"She's beautiful" he said. Toby was irritated by this but he said nothing.

After a few minutes Caleb put Amelia down.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was completely unacceptable and I'm not only sorry I'm ashamed." Caleb said. Hanna nodded along as if it was a prepared speech.

"I want you both to know that I am seeing a therapist to deal with my issues and I'm sorry that I didn't realize that I needed to do this sooner"

"That's good Caleb" Spencer said coolly. "I'm glad that you are getting help"

"Me too" Toby said curtly.

After the big apology the dinner went on pretty normally. Caleb and Toby were quiet as Hanna and Spencer prattled on to each other and cooed over the baby. They were about to decide on desserts when Spencer realized the baby needed changing. She took Amelia to the restroom and Hanna followed.

"It means a lot to me that you accepted my apology" Caleb said.

"I didn't accept your apology and since you didn't notice neither did Spencer" Toby said angrily. "You let Spencer keep my child from me" he said angrily.

"I told you…" he started.

"You managed to convince her to have sex with you, you could have convinced her to tell me about Amelia." he said angrily. "And then after she got back together with me you tried to rape her. So no I don't forgive you, I didn't even want to come tonight I only did it because Spencer wanted to. I don't trust you and I'm going to make sure that you aren't ever alone with Spencer or Amelia."

It was then that the girls came back to the table. The waitress came over to take the dessert orders.

"I'm not feeling well" Caleb announced as he got up from the table.

"Oh" Hanna said clearly upset she was going to miss dessert.

"No, you stay" Caleb said handing her some money and his keys. "I'll walk back to the apartment."

Hanna glared at Toby knowingly.

"No, I'll come with" she said getting up "see you guys later" she mumbled grouchily.

"What did you say to him?" Spencer asked.

"I told him the truth" Toby said to which Spencer sighed.

"Dammit Toby!" she yelled. "He apologized and was trying to make amends"

"Oh please Hanna practically spoon fed him that whole speech. What were we supposed to hold hands and sing Kumbaya?" he yelled.

Amelia began crying and she realized the whole restaurant was looking at them.

"We'll take our dessert to go" she told the waitress pulling Amelia into her arms. They didn't speak on the way home and Spencer spent an extra-long time putting Amelia to bed.

"If I can forgive him why cant you?" she asked as she got into bed. "He's getting help"

"And I am glad that he is, but I can't trust him right now and I don't think you should either" he said calmly.

Spencer curled up next to him and he put his arm around her. They both knew that the other had a point.

The next morning Toby was making breakfast and Spencer was folding laundry next to Amelia who was in her baby lounger. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hi doctor Wade" she said looking at Toby who came over to the couch to hold her hand.

"Yes, I understand, yes ill make an appointment" she replied. "Thank you good bye"

Toby was about to ask what they said when Spencer burst into tears.

"Youre pregnant again?" he guessed.

"No, I'm not" she said wiping the tears away "I know it sounds stupid but I kept thinking I was and I kind of started looking forward to it. You could experience this one, maybe it would be a boy this time." She said shaking her head.

"It just wasn't the right time for us" he said cuddling her. "How about we make a deal, we wait until Amelia is AT LEAST a year old before we start thinking about having another baby."

She nodded.

"OK"

 **Please review!**


	7. The Proposal

"I'm so nervous!" Spencer breathed out, as she fixed her appearance. Toby was taking her out on their first official date since getting back together. Her parents were very graciously taking Amelia for the night. They had turned one of their guest bedrooms into a nursery almost overnight. This would be the first time Spencer had been away from Amelia since she was born.

"There's nothing to be nervous about" Toby said. "It's only for a night and your parents will be fine."

"She's getting so big!" Spencer said as she dressed Amelia. Toby and Spencer had spent half the day buying new clothes for her since she had outgrown her new born clothes. "Pretty soon she'll be crawling and walking and then going to school and driving and then she'll be going off to college and we'll be all alone." She cried.

"Honey, she's six weeks old, I wouldn't go buying her a car and sending in college applications just yet." Toby joked.

They left and made their way to the Hastings home.

"OK so I packed her three outfits, and there's ten bottles made, because she's been eating more lately and there's like 12 diapers in the diaper bag and I packed extra blankies in case she gets messy."

"Spencer" Veronica said cupping her cheek. "Your dad and I have this all under control, we raised two children already, and I have the pictures to prove it."

Spencer smiled at her mom's small joke. She bent down and kissed Amelia.

"Don't grow up while mommy's gone, ok sweetie" Spencer said. All of a sudden Amelia cracked her first smile. She quickly pulled out her phone to take a picture her. She went into the kitchen to get Toby so he could see it and overheard him and her dad talking.

"I don't know Mr. Hastings" Toby said "I thought it was a good idea, but now I think that it is too soon"

"I know my daughter, she's going to say yes" Mr. Hastings replied.

 _Oh my god_ Spencer thought _I knew he was planning on proposing! He's gonna propose tonight?!_ She winced at the thought. _I'm going to have to say no and then he's going to be upset. Him proposing is going to ruin everything!_

"Toby come quick" Spencer said bursting into the kitchen like she hadn't heard anything. "Amelia is smiling her first smile."

They followed her back into the living room and sure enough there she was still smiling. When the moment had passed they decided it was time to leave. Spencer was now unexcited for their date. She couldn't get why he would think proposing was a good idea. Hadn't they talked about it? Hadn't they agreed it was too soon?

Spencer was on pins and needles all through dinner. Toby kept talking about their future together and it was making her heart pound out of her chest. How was she going to say no without hurting his feelings? She loved him, really and truly but she wasn't ready for an engagement especially since she was sure it would be a short engagement.

"Spence?" Toby said snapping her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked taking a long sip from her wine glass.

"I said are you worried about Amelia?" he said "we could call your mom and check in"

"No, I'm sure my parents have it under control" she said. "You were saying?"

"Oh, I was talking about the future, the house is paid for so we don't have to worry about that financially." He said "which is good"

She nodded.

"With my savings and my job you don't even have to work if you don't want to"

 _Oh god! He's not only proposing he wants me to be some kind of trophy wife?_

"I'm going to meet with my lawyer next week and make it so that should anything happen to me the house will be left to you and Amelia." He added.

"What's going to happen to you?!" she panicked. "I'm a cop Spencer, I need to make sure you and Amelia are taken care of, just in case"

Spencer got teary-eyed. The thought of Spencer losing Toby was too much to bear.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said. She shook her head.

 _Maybe they should get married_ she thought. The idea that Toby could get killed before they had a chance to get married broke her heart. What was marriage anyway? An official piece of paper?

They already were going to be together the rest of their lives, they had Amelia.

"You sure you don't want to call your mom?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts again. "You've been awfully distracted."

"No, its fine" she said "You have my full attention for the rest of the night."

Spencer was a different kind of excited. She kept waiting for the big speech and him to get down on one knee. She hoped he remembered that she hated the idea of putting the ring in food. She was disappointed when they had finished the meal and he hadn't proposed. _Had she ruined it?_ She wondered. _No, Toby probably had a private proposal planned out back at the house._ She told herself. _Chilled champagne, rose petals on the bed, the works._

When they got back to the house Toby went to the kitchen and took out a beer before sitting next to Spencer.

"I ruined dinner didn't I" she said despite herself.

"No, of course, not" he said kissing her cheek.

He sighed. "I do have something I wanted to give you, no pressure though if you want to wait" he said heading to the hall closet.

 _Finally!_ Spencer thought. He came back with an 8x10 box and Spencer furrowed her brow.

"Open it" he said with a small smile.

She did to see a Hollis College Course Catalog. She gave him a questioning look.

"You dropped out of Georgetown to have our baby and I just thought if you wanted to you could go back to school. Your parents are willing to help us out with babysitting and like I was saying at dinner money isn't an issue. The semester starts in a little over two weeks so if you're going to register you should do it pretty soon. Spencer's eyes popped out of her head _2 weeks?!_

"Like I said it is totally up to you if you want to wait because of Amelia but there's classes online you could rock her with one hand and type with the other, just think it over" he said.

"This is so thoughtful and totally not what I was expecting" she said.

"I'm just glad that it didn't upset you" he said.

 ***2 weeks later***

"Look Amelia, its Mommy's first day of school" Toby said taking a picture. Amelia let out a little infant squeal.

"Laugh now, but in 5 years it will be you going off to your first day of school." Spencer said pointing at the infant. Spencer was lucky she had registered for 5 courses and only one of them required her to go to campus as the rest were online courses. Spencer was just getting ready to head out when Toby's phone went off. He wrinkled his brow before answering.

"Hey dad?" he said as smoothly as possible. They hadn't told him about Amelia yet and hoped he hadn't heard from some busybody around town. "Hold on dad let me move to a quieter area" he said before muting his phone. He wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist.

"I love you, have an amazing first day, don't worry about me and Amelia and I am so proud of you" he said giving her kisses "Did I leave anything out?"

"No, I think that about covers it" she said slipping out the door.

"Hey dad" he said again after unmuting his phone "what's up?"

 ***3 hours later***

"Honey, I'm home" Spencer said as she walked through the door. The smell of onions and cheese hit her as she walked in the door. She knew from the smell that Toby was making Philly cheese steak sandwiches.

"God, I love coming home to you" she said as she took a carrot stick from the counter and dunked it in the dip that was sitting out "and you" she said turning her attention to the baby now. Amelia was in the living room in sight of the kitchen laying on her back playing on her baby gym.

"She's been very active today, I'm no psychic but I think she's going to be an early crawler." He said.

"Even so it will be another 3 months or so anyway, she can't even sit up yet." Spencer said. She picked her up.

"Did you feed her?" she asked with a slight pout.

"No, I figured you would want to" he said.

"Thanks, I do" she said undoing her shirt and bra. Toby was putting dinner on plates when he heard Spencer's yelps for help.

He walked in and saw Amelia had grabbed hold of Spencer's hair.

"Yeah grabbing stuff is her new thing she got my glasses twice today." He said as he untangled her little fingers from Spencer's hair. He then took her hair and twisted it back where it would be safe from Amelia.

"So how was your first day of class?" he asked as they sat at the dinner table to eat.

"Good, my teacher's really smart, I made a couple friends, they invited me for coffee, but I said no I had to get home."

"You could have gone" Toby said.

"Yeah but first its coffee and then they're inviting me to parties and I would have to tell them that I'm a teen mom, it's not that I'm ashamed I just don't want to be labeled either."

"I get it" Toby said.

"So what was your dad calling for?" she asked changing the subject.

"Him and Rachel are getting a divorce" he said

"Really?" Spencer said surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it was just one thing after another and they finally decided to call it quits" he said.

"Wow" was all she said.

"How would you feel if we told him about Amelia?" he asked then "I mean he's no dad of the year but he's going to find out and I'd rather he find out from us"

"Yeah" Spencer agreed "set up a dinner, maybe have my parents too and that might help keep it civil."

 ***2 weeks later***

It was the night of the big dinner and if Spencer thought she had been nervous about telling her own parents she was way more nervous now. Her mom and dad had come early to set up and help out. Amelia began crying her hunger cry and Spencer took her to the bedroom to feed her. She was in the middle of feeding her when she heard the doorbell. He heard everyone greeting each other warmly. She straightened her dress and was heading to the bedroom door when she heard Daniel Cavanaugh speak.

"So what's this big dinner all about, you and Spencer getting hitched?" he said smiling. Spencer walked out into the room and Daniel sighed,

"So the rumors are true" he said flatly.

"Yeah dad" Toby said. "Spencer and I have a child together"

"Her name is Amelia" Spencer said quietly. He surprised everyone by reaching out to hold her.

"How old is she?" he asked as he cradled her.

"10 weeks" Spencer answered.

Dinner went smoothly as both the Hastings and Daniel told stories of Spencer and Toby as babies.

They spoke up when Toby again insisted that Amelia was going to be an early crawler.

"Spencer was an early crawler" Veronica said. "I think she crawled at 5 months?"

"Yeah she was trying to get away from Melissa" Peter quipped "she knew the words to "I Believe I Can Fly" and nothing else"

"Toby never crawled" Daniel said.

"What?!" Toby asked half intrigued and half upset.

"He was about 8 months old and Marion god bless her was so worried about it." He continued "'What if he never crawls Daniel? What if he never walks Daniel? Why is the sky blue Daniel?' The last one was just her making sure I was listening" he said. "Anyway, he was 8 months old sitting on the carpet. I was reading the paper, Marion was reading a book. He grabbed onto the coffee table and pulled himself up and yelled "Mama Mama!"

They all laughed at this. The rest of the night went smoothly. They all took turns playing with the baby and Spencer took a bunch of pictures. After their parents left and Spencer put the baby to bed she and Toby got into bed and made love passionately into the wee hours of the morning.

 ***2 weeks later***

"Come on Spencer" Trisha a girl from her class said. "Come out with us tonight"

"Yeah Spence" Bianca added "please come, it will be so much fun with you there"

"I can't" she said "I'd like to but I can't"

"You always say that" Trisha whined.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any time to party" she said as she left class. She was just getting into a car when Hanna called her.

"Hey Han" She said putting her key in the ignition.

"Hey Spence. I called your mom and she said she'd take Amelia, I need you and Toby to meet me at my house tonight."

"Ok" she sighed.

That night Spencer and Toby showed up at Hanna's house. Caleb, Ezra, Aria, Emily, and Alison were also there.

"Caleb and I are going to be going on a trip for about six months. We wanted to celebrate before we left because our first stop is Las Vegas and were getting married!"

They all stood in stunned silence.

"Married? Hanna are you sure?" Aria asked.

"Yeah it's a big step" Spencer said

"If you're sure I'll support you" Emily said.

Alison nodded "Me too"

"I want to support you too but don't you think you're rushing it?" Spencer said.

"Yeah" Aria said "I mean don't you think that you should take some more time"

"Guys, this is what Caleb and I want, even Caleb's therapist said it was a good idea" Hanna said. "Caleb and I have been together as long as Spencer and Toby have and everyone keeps asking you guys when you are going to get married, what do Caleb and I have to have a baby first?!"

"Little harsh Han" Aria said.

"Look, I'm sorry, I love you guys but this is what Caleb and I want" Hanna said.

"Then we support you" Spencer said with a small smile.

The gang all went out to a club and danced the night away.

Spencer was at the bar ordering shots when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Trisha and Bianca.

"No time to party, huh?" they said looking betrayed.

"No, wait listen" she said trying to explain but they walked away.

Finally Toby and Spencer drove Caleb and Hanna to the airport. They hugged them goodbye and wished them luck. As Spencer and Toby went to leave Toby stopped.

"We could go with them" he said with a twinkle in his eye "Fly to Vegas and get married"

Spencer half laughed but he could tell she was thinking about it.

"What do you say?"

 **What do you think? Do you think they'll** **get married? What do you think will happen next?**


	8. Baby's First Christmas

**OK So this chapter starts out at the end of September and it will run through to Christmas.**

Spencer and Toby fell crashing onto the bed. Clothes had started flying as soon as they got home. Spencer had turned down Toby's crazy idea to have a quickie wedding in Vegas.

"I want to marry you Toby, I do, but if we run off and elope my parents will kill us" she had said. Toby was ecstatic, she wanted to marry him!

"I love you" he said as he pushed into her.

"I love you too" she said wrapping her whole body around him. Their bodies moved as one quickly as they barreled towards orgasm. They kissed and caressed each other murmuring "I love yous"

"It's never felt like this before" she moaned.

"I know" he panted back. The pleasure escalated until they were both on the edge.

"Come on baby, cum for me" Toby said breathlessly. This caused Spencer to go over the edge and Toby followed. They laid there sweaty and gasping for breath until they both had calmed down. They slowly fell asleep. The next morning Toby woke up before Spencer and immediately climbed over her. He kissed up and down her back trying to get her to wake up.

"Let's make love again" he whispered in her ear as she started to stir. She reached for his hand placing it on her clit and lifting her hips up so he could enter her.

"Oh yeah" she moaned deeply. He pumped into her steadily as she kept moaning.

"I love you so fucking much" he growled as his free hand laced with one of hers.

"I love you too" she cried. "Don't stop baby, oh I'm gonna cum please"

They both cried out as they came together.

"Shower?" Spencer panted after he climbed off of her.

"Yeah" he panted back.

They climbed into the shower kissing passionately as they stepped under the hot water.

"It's kinda nice not having a crying baby for once, I mean I love that little girl…" Spencer trailed off.

"I know what you mean" he said wrapping his arm around her and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pumped into her at a punishing pace holding onto her tightly as the water was making their bodies slick.

"Fuck me, fuck me" she begged "fuck me harder"

"Tooooooobbbbbbbbyyyy" she whimpered as she finally came and he followed right after.

He set her back on her feet and began attacking her with kisses. He started at her mouth and worked his way down her neck, to her chest before he took her nipples into his mouth one at a time and sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them. Afterward he continued his descent getting down on his knees and kissing between her breasts and trailing down her stomach. He kissed both of her inner thighs as she was fidgeting waiting for the good part. He gripped her body as he swung one of her legs over his shoulder. He began with open mouthed kisses on her clit before he sunk his tongue into her. She cried out and gripped the shower head and the wash cloth bar.

She whimpered loudly, mewling in high pitched cries.

"I love you" she panted as she finally succumbed to her orgasm. Toby put her leg back and reached for her pulling her spent body into his arms and cradling her there in the tub.

By the time they got dried off and dressed it was already the afternoon and they needed to go get Amelia.

"So how did Hanna and Caleb's party go?" her mother asked as they sat down to coffee.

"They are probably in a honeymoon suite in Las Vegas at this point." Spencer said.

"They eloped?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess they had Hanna's mom and Caleb's mom and dad fly out with them. Those are the only people they really cared about being there to see them get married." She added. "We almost got on the flight and eloped with them but I knew how upset that would make you and dad so we didn't."

"Did you guys have a nice night?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you, it was really nice for us to enjoy each other without the baby" she admitted thinking back to the amazing passionate night and morning they had had.

"Well you're an adult now and I can't tell you how to live your life but in my opinion I don't think you and Toby should be giving Amelia a sibling for a while."

"We're being careful" she said and her mother simply nodded.

Spencer and Toby stayed for dinner before going back to the house. On Sunday Toby had to work so Spencer went shopping by herself with Amelia. She needed to get more clothes for Amelia as she had gone through another growth spurt and then she had to get groceries for the house. Spencer felt the glares and judging looks but she tried to not let them get to her. She had dinner ready when Toby got home and they ate and filled each other in on their day.

"Did I tell you that I ran into Trisha and Bianca at the club the other night?" she asked.

"No you didn't" he replied.

"Yeah they had actually invited me out with them that day in class and I said I was too busy to party and now they're pissed at me because they think I blew them off." She said.

"Well, just tell them you have a baby" he said. "Or invite them over for a study session or something."

Spencer thought about this. She supposed if these girls were going to be her friends they would find out about Amelia eventually. They both gave her the cold shoulder at first but when she told them she wanted to invite them to her house for a study session the next weekend they agreed.

"I bet she still lives with mommy and daddy" Bianca said that Saturday as they drove to Spencer's. "There's something about her that just reeks 'Daddy's girl'" she said she was still angry she had ditched them the weekend before. They pulled up at the house. They were a half an hour early. They texted Spencer but she didn't reply. They went to the door there was no doorbell so they just knocked. They had knocked three times and were getting ready to leave when the door swung open and they saw a half-naked man that looked to only be wearing the jeans he had obviously just put on as they weren't buttoned and they could see the pubic hair sticking out.

"You must be Spencer's friends, you're early" he said with a smile as he fixed his pants.

"Hey guys!" she said entering the downstairs as she hastily buttoned up the men's shirt she was wearing. "I wasn't expecting you this early but that's okay sit down, make yourself at home."

Toby went back upstairs and came downstairs dressed with his policeman's bag. He gave a long lingering kiss before telling her friends it was nice to meet them and leaving.

"Your boyfriend is seriously hot!" Trisha yelped after he had left.

"Yeah" Bianca piped up "How long have you two been together?"

"November will have been 4 years" she said with a smile.

They studied for a few hours in between talking about their boyfriends.

"I can't study anymore" Bianca said closing her book loudly. "I swear I can hear a baby crying"

"Me too!" Trisha said and Spencer ran upstairs to get Amelia.

"Sorry guys" she said as she came back with Amelia in her arms they watched with shocked faces as she went back to the kitchen grabbing a bottle before settling into the living room with her.

"This is Amelia" she said.

"Is she yours?"

"Are you babysitting?" Bianca and Trisha asked at once.

"Yup she's all mine" she said proudly "mine and Toby's" she corrected

"How old is she?" Bianca asked.

"3 months" Spencer said.

"So you had her..." Trisha began before trailing off.

"3 months ago" Spencer said.

"I was going to school at Georgetown when my boyfriend and I found out I was pregnant" she said. "We decided the best thing was for me to drop out and move back to Rosewood because all our family is here."

They nodded. Trisha spent about half an hour playing with Amelia before Bianca stood and declared that they had to leave.

 ***2 weeks later***

It was a week before Halloween and Spencer came in slamming the door behind her.

"What's the matter baby?" Toby asked.

"Just school I don't want to talk about it" she said.

"Ok" he said hugging her. "Watch this" he said putting Amelia on her back on the floor then he laid down next to her. It took maybe 15 minutes of fidgeting, moving this way and that but Amelia finally rolled over onto her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Spencer yelled.

"Yup" Toby said proudly "she rolled over for the first time today and I got it on videotape."

Spencer began sniffling. "I missed it, just like I missed when she started her grabbing phase, what else am I going to miss"

"What's the matter baby?" he asked again.

"I have to take three on campus classes next semester" she pouted "That means Amelia is going to be spending like 5 days a week at my mom and dads."

"Your mom and dad have been doing great with her and school is important" he said.

"I know" she said "it's just when Amelia finally says "Mama" for the first time I want it to be to me and not my mom" she said.

"She knows you're her mom" he encouraged.

"Let's talk about something fun" she said "Halloween, I was thinking you and I could dress up like farmers and we could decorate the porch like a pumpkin patch and dress Amelia up as a pumpkin."

Toby rolled his eyes.

"Come on Toby this is Amelia's first Halloween." She whined.

"She's not going to remember it" he said.

"No but we'll have pictures to show her" she said scowling.

Toby was still being uncooperative.

"Let me put it into terms you'll understand" she said "either you do this for Amelia and me or you won't be visiting my pumpkin patch, is that clear?"

"Crystal" he said with a wry smile. Spencer always knew how to put him in his place. Spencer and Toby did exactly as they planned and even went trick or treating to Spencer's and the girls' houses which had been planned so Amelia got a new blanket from Mrs. Marin and Hanna. A stack of hand me down books and toys from the Montgomery's and a free photo shoot curtesy of Aria as she pointed out they hadn't done an official family photo and it may be the perfect idea for a Christmas card. Emily had given them a book of "good for one hour of babysitting" coupons and Mrs. Fields gave them bibs and bottles as you can never have enough of those. Ali had given her a couple of new outfits. Daniel Cavanaugh, The Hastings, Caleb, and Ezra gave them cash so Amelia ended up with almost 1,000 dollars most of which was from her grandparents. Toby and Spencer decided they'd use that money to start a savings account for Amelia.

 ***2 weeks later***

"I'm sorry about Bianca" Trisha said as she and Spencer sat down to lunch. They made it a priority to meet once a week even if it was just a quick coffee. After finding out about Amelia Bianca had wanted nothing to do with spencer. It was one of the reasons she didn't want to broadcast that she was a teen mom "now I know why you didn't tell us to begin with"

"It's okay, I have awesome friends and a loving boyfriend who adores our daughter, and we both have supportive parents so I'm luckier than most.

"So are you and Toby going to get married?" she asked as she sipped her cappuccino. "I mean 4 years and a child together…."

"I know" Spencer said nodding "I'm just waiting for him to pop the question."

"We're all going to be together for thanksgiving so maybe then."

 ***2 weeks later*(Thanksgiving)**

Everyone was gathered around the table saying what they were thankful for it was the usual stuff, being thankful for love and health and all. Spencer was second to last.

"I am thankful for my friends and family and all the support they have given me and I am thankful for my loving boyfriend who is so good to me and is a wonderful father and I'm thankful for Amelia. She is the best blessing I could have ever gotten. Most of all I am thankful that she is finally sleeping through the night. She cheered raising her glass. Toby was going last and Spencer was sure it wasn't a coincidence and she prepared her nerves as she waited to be proposed to.

"I'm thankful for Amelia and Spencer. They give my life purpose. I am thankful also for all the support everyone has given us, and like Spencer I am very thankful that Amelia is now sleeping through the night. What I'm most thankful for is for Spencer giving me the chance to be a better man and to be a father.

She smiled and turned to him expecting him to propose any second but instead he just leaned over and kissed her and they all began to eat. She was more disappointed than expected when he didn't propose. She was in the kitchen washing dishes quietly sniffling when Aria came in.

"Hey Spence" she said "what's the matter?"

"Nothing it's stupid" she said. "I thought Toby was going to propose"

"Well you didn't hear it from me but he was asking about ring ideas not too long ago so maybe he is planning it for a different time, maybe Christmas?"

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" Aria assured her.

With that she went back to the living room where everyone was watching Amelia and her new abilities of rolling over both ways and sitting up on her own. Toby insisted she'd be crawling any day.

 ***2 weeks later***

Spencer stopped at her parents' house to pick up Amelia. Today had been her last day of school for the semester.

"Hey honey" her mom said when she came in. "Don't tell her I told you but Melissa is staying in the barn for a while. I guess she and Wren are having problems"

"I thought they were happy?" Spencer said and her mom shook her head.

"Me too, but I guess we can't know everything" her mom said "anyway she said she wanted to see you before you left."

Spencer walked over to the barn and Melissa was on the phone.

"I love you too" she said as she hung up.

"Was that Wren?" she asked nosily.

"Yes, it was" she admitted.

"I thought you were having problems?" she said.

"We are" she sighed "he's upset with me"

"Why?"

"You have to keep this a secret, because this is not something I'm prepared to tell mom and dad yet" she whispered. "I'm pregnant"

"Why wouldn't you want to tell them that? They'll be thrilled"

"I can barely handle the thought of another miscarriage" she said "let alone disappointing them"

Spencer nodded.

"I'll keep your secret Melissa but I think they will catch on eventually if you don't tell them" she teased

"I just want to wait until I am at least halfway through before I tell them"

 ***2 weeks later* (Christmas Eve)**

"Crawl to daddy" Toby said in a goofy voice "come on Amelia, crawl to daddy" she was sitting up a few feet away watching Toby but she made no move to crawl. He sighed picking her up and carrying her to the table as it was time to eat.

"Toby I wouldn't push her so hard to crawl, once she becomes mobile it's all downhill from there." Mr. Hastings joked.

Wren had flown to Rosewood to be with the family for Christmas but he had to leave to be back to work the day after so Christmas dinner was short allowing Wren and Melissa to spend some time together.

When they got home Spencer and Toby and Amelia laid under the lit up Christmas tree with the lights off and just admired the pretty colored lights.

The next morning Spencer and Toby got up and exchanged gifts. Toby had gotten Spencer a beautiful necklace that had his, hers, and Amelia's birthstones on it and earrings to match. She had bought him well both of them a weekend vacation package to New York City. She thought it would be a wonderful way to celebrate their engagement but much to her disappointment he didn't propose. She was really upset over it and she told Toby she was going to take a shower and she ended up bawling her eyes out in there.

 _Didn't he know she wanted to be proposed to? She had said she wanted to marry him. Didn't he know that she hated the judging looks she got from people when she was in public? It was obvious she was young and their gaze always fell to her ring finger. She wanted a ring, something that said she and Amelia were loved, that she and Amelia belonged to someone, that she wasn't a dumb teenage girl that was easy. That was the way she was looked at all the time._

When she got out of the shower it was late and Amelia was already put to bed. Toby was in bed too.

"You were in there awhile" he said

"Yeah" she agreed "it was relaxing"

He pulled her close trying to initiate sex

"Condom" she said reminding him.

"But it's Christmas….you're on the pill" he pouted.

"Condom" she said again and he rolled his eyes getting one from the night stand.

 _If you had proposed we'd be doing it without a condom._ She thought to herself.

"You know what I'm not in the mood" she said rolling over and facing away from him.

 **Uh-oh trouble in paradise! What do you think will happen next? Will Toby propose? Will Amelia ever learn to crawl? Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	9. Life Is Hard

**Ok, I finally got a new chapter up! I would like to thank 2Dreamer on Wattpad for all of her help!**

Spencer was packing up everybody's suitcase getting ready for her and Toby's weekend away. Amelia would be staying with her parents again. Spencer was sure she spent more time at her parents' house than she did at her own. Spencer was hopeful that maybe the weekend getaway would give Toby the perfect opportunity to propose. Toby was just walking into the bedroom as Spencer was packing the new lingerie she had bought for the trip.

"You bought new lingerie?" he asked teasingly.

"It's part of your Christmas present" she said.

"Oh ok" he said. "I can't wait to see you in it"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Thank you for this, we need this trip" he said. He could feel that Spencer was becoming distant but he didn't know why.

"I'm looking forward to it" she said as she continued to pack. They were leaving first thing in the morning and dropping Amelia off to Spencer's parents. When everyone was all packed Spencer finally relaxed and sat on the couch with Toby. They cuddled up on the couch while Amelia played on the floor with her toys. Amelia still hadn't crawled and Spencer was almost positive she was refusing to crawl on purpose. When it had gotten a little later Toby and Spencer went to put Amelia to bed and then went to go to bed themselves. The following morning, Spencer and Toby bustled around their house as they prepared Amelia and loaded luggage into their car. They each held their daughter in a tight embrace before kissing her on the cheek and handing her off to Spencer's mother. The drive to the airport and flight to New York was mostly spent in a comfortable silence. Spencer instantly flopped onto the king sized bed when they arrived at their large hotel suite in New York. There was a chilled bottle of champagne in the suite that Spencer had ordered Toby was busy with the bags so Spencer grabbed the card that said "Congratulations on the engagement" and tucked it in her pocket. They had a reservation at an exclusive and expensive restaurant that evening. It would give Toby a perfect opportunity to propose to her. Toby climbed over her letting himself relax.

"I love you baby so much" he said caressing her cheek.

"I love you too" she mumbled in between kisses.

He pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing down her body. She pulled his shirt over his head running her hands down his abs. They both reached to undo each other's pants. They spent the afternoon rolling around in bed.

"I love this bed" Spencer said nuzzling his chest.

"I could find out where they got it and buy us one" he teased.

"No" Spencer said "we wouldn't enjoy vacations if we had all this at home"

"We should get ready to go to dinner" he said kissing her.

"Yeah" she said stretching "I have the perfect dress"

"The perfect dress for my perfect woman," Toby said, grinning.

She snorted, hitting his brawny arm with her hand playfully. .

"Okay, I really need to get ready." Spencer kissed him on the cheek before removing herself from their disheveled bed and covering herself in a lacy black robe.

It took Spencer hours to get ready, as she had to curl her hair, apply makeup, shave her legs, and dress in the sexy new dress that she'd bought specifically for this night.

Toby took a brief nap before dressing and styling his hair.

His eyes widened when his beautiful girlfriend exited the hotel bathroom hours later, clad in a lacy navy blue dress that didn't quite reach her knees.

"You look so gorgeous." He mumbled hoarsely.

"You look handsome." She smiled, her palm finding his cheek as she leaned in for a kiss. The kiss deepened and soon Toby's hands were grabbing her ass. He pulled away.

"If you keep kissing me like that we won't make it to dinner." he said the lust evident in his voice. "I want you"

"Down boy" she said putting a quick kiss on his lips. "I've been looking forward to this dinner"

"Me too" he said ushering her out of the room.

Two hours later, after three glasses of wine Spencer was feeling warm and tipsy. Toby kept caressing her hand as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Spencer was waiting for him to propose. She was almost positive that he was going to propose to her.

"What do you say we go back to the room and get naked" he asked with a smile on his face. "We can order dessert and eat it in bed."

Spencer didn't want another naked romp. She had given him multiple rounds of sex this afternoon, she wanted her ring"

"Yeah, let's go back to the room" she said curtly.

Toby couldn't keep his hands off of her in the elevator.

"I can't wait to have you" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

He guided her to the bed, unzipping her dress and kissing her back.

"Toby stop" she said wiggling away from him. "I want to call my mom and see how the baby is doing." He suddenly released her, rolling off the bed and heading to their shared bathroom. "Fine. Call your mom."

"Spencer" her mom said answering the phone "what are you doing calling, you should be enjoying your weekend and doing things your mother doesn't need to know about."

"I was just calling to check on the baby" she said.

"She's still a baby, she's sleeping so stop worrying and enjoy your weekend."

"Yeah" she said sarcastically.

"Is everything alright?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah we just got back from dinner so I should probably go." Spencer said hanging up.

She began removing her makeup and undressing, slipping into one of the nightgowns she'd bought for this trip.

She then crawled into their bed and buried herself under the blankets, trying to prevent any more tears from escaping her eyes.

Their final day in New York was spent shopping and sightseeing. They caught the plane back to Philadelphia early Monday morning.

"How was your trip?" her mom asked as she packed Amelia's things up.

"It was good" she lied. They hadn't made love the rest of the weekend and they were barely speaking.

Spencer was at a stop light when Amelia's baby babbles emitted a "mama"

"Mama" Spencer said as she turned and pointed to herself. "I'm mama"

A car horn indicated that the light was green and she drove the rest of the way to the house

"Toby!" she called excitedly as she entered the house forgetting that they were fighting.

"What?" Toby asked coming into the kitchen.

"Amelia said 'Mama', I know all the books say that she probably doesn't know what it means yet but she said it. She said 'Mama"

"I told you" he said putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"Can you say "dada"?" Spencer said in a baby voice. "Say dada"

"That's okay" Toby told Spencer "she'll get it when she gets it, I just want her to crawl"

"Well, she'll get it when she gets it" she said mimicking him and they both laughed. Spencer leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry about New York" she said.

"Me too" he said.

They took Amelia out of the car seat and they curled up on the couch.

"The Radley is having a New Year's Party and if you want to we can go to it. Im sure you can get Melissa or your parents to babysit"

"Ok" she said "sounds like fun"

On New Year's Eve, Spencer and Toby got all dressed up to go to the NYE party. Melissa being pregnant and husbandless had agreed to watch the ball drop from the comfort of the barn with her infant niece. She still hadn't told anyone she was pregnant besides Spencer. By the time the ball dropped Spencer and Toby were both a little more than tipsy. They poured themselves into a cab and went home.

Spencer woke up the next morning, naked in bed. Toby was passed out in the bed next to her. She could feel the hangover coming on already. She knew that they had come home and had hot drunken sex but she couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Spencer got up and made coffee. Toby padded down to the kitchen a few minutes later. He put his arms around her and she turned in them so she could put her arms around him and rest her head on his chest.

"I love you" she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too baby" he said back. It felt good to be in his arms, safe and warm. His hands rubbed up and down her back.

"I start school in a few days" she said whining.

"Yeah" he said "you know you can always take the semester off, if that's what is making you this upset"

"What?!" She asked confused. Her head was starting to pound now, she reached for the aspirin.

"You've been upset lately and if it's school you don't have to go" he said.

"No, I should go, even if it means I won't be spending as much time with my baby" she grumbled.

Amelia was in her car seat watching as Spencer flitted around the kitchen. She had decided that she wasn't going to worry about Toby proposing they had a daughter and they were in love. For now that was enough.

"We're going to take Dada some lunch." Spencer told Amelia. She put Amelia into the car and drove over to the police station. As she was getting Amelia out of the car she turned to see Toby and the girl he'd been on a date with when they ran into each other at the grocery store. They were laughing and looking like they were flirting. Yvonne handed him a folded up piece of paper. _Did she just give Toby her number?! Did Toby just take her number?!_

Spencer buckled Amelia back in and followed Yvonne to the school. She followed Yvonne into the school and into the classroom.

"Hey" she said walking into the room.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed with a big fake smile on her face. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Toby is taken. You want a man, find one that's available, and stay away from my husband" she said angrily.

Yvonne gave a cold smile.

"He isn't your husband sweetie, you two aren't even engaged" she said coolly "You're just his girlfriend, he could leave you tomorrow."

"No he loves me and Amelia" she said sounding less than certain. "He's planning to propose soon actually"

"That's not what he told me" she said calmly. "Do you want to know what he told me?"

Spencer just scowled in response.

"He said he wasn't going to propose to you because he doesn't think you're the one"

Spencer's heart sped up. She was lying. She had to be. Toby wouldn't do this to her.

Yvonne smirked when she saw Spencer's appalled expression.

"You're lying," Spencer whispered.

Yvonne raised an eyebrow. "Am I, sweetie?" With that, Yvonne sat down and Spencer had to force her legs to walk out of the classroom.

That night when Toby came home he expected to be greeted with the scent of dinner cooking or maybe the sound of Spencer cooing to the baby. As he opened the door and the house was pitch black. Spencer was nowhere to be found. Toby figured she may be at her parents or getting take out for them. He dialed her cell to see where she was at.

"Hello?" said a semi strange female voice.

"Spencer?" he asked unsure.

"No, it's Melissa" she said.

"Can I talk to Spencer?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Melissa said. "She wants her space, give her a few days"

She hung up before he could respond.

She had left him. Spencer had left him. She had taken his daughter with her.

What had he done wrong?

Toby went to bed without bothering to eat or get undressed. He opened the nightstand and pulled out the blue velvet ring box. He had been planning to propose on Valentine's Day. He held it tight as he cried himself to sleep.

Melissa had an OB appointment and since Spencer was still the only one who knew she had agreed to go with her. The doctor had said that Melissa was doing well and that she needed to not get stressed out. As they were leaving Spencer pulled Melissa into a walk in clinic.

"What are we doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I threw up this morning" she said averting her eyes.

"Ok, and" Melissa prodded.

"I think I'm pregnant ok?" she huffed. "Toby and I didn't use protection on New Year's Eve"

"Spencer!" she chastised.

"I know Melissa, ok I know" she sighed.

Melissa had gone to the bathroom when a young woman about the same age as her sat down next to Spencer. She had a newborn that looked to only be a couple weeks old, a toddler that looked to be about two and a four year old.

"Hi, I'm Madison" said introducing herself.

"Spencer" she replied.

"Marcus you sit down!" she said to the four year old boy that was running all around the office. He quickly obeyed but looked disgruntled.

"Is daddy taking us this weekend?" The little boy asked and the little girl also looked up at her.

"I don't know honey daddy said he would try but he's very busy." she said.

"Fucking deadbeat" she whispered to Spencer when the kids became engrossed in their toys. He hasn't taken the kids in a year, I can't get him to pay child support and I'm stuck living with my mom and working two jobs.

"Are you a single mom?" she asked.

"No" she said defensively. "My boyfriend is great with Amelia"

"Oh they all are in the beginning" she scoffed "they're like freaking dad of the year at first then they get you knocked up again and then you come home from work early finding them screwing some hoe from the bar then moving in with her because she's pregnant and he needs to be there for her."

Spencer said nothing.

"Don't mind me I'm just bitter"

Spencer tried not to think about how if this test was positive and she didn't get back together with him that she could be this girl in a few years.

"Well Miss Hastings, you're not pregnant although I am concerned you've had two pregnancy scares since your daughter was born and I recommend that you go on a contraceptive of some sort."

"Ok" she said and she wrote her a prescription.

Toby woke up late that morning.

It was a Friday, which was his day off.

He sprung out of bed and walked into the living room, half expecting to find Spencer asleep on the couch and Amelia bouncing around in her playpen.

When he saw that the house was just as empty as it'd been the previous night he found himself crying all over again.

About a half an hour later three brief knocks resounded from the front door.

Every bone in his body didn't want to move from his spot on the couch but whatever it was in him that hoped Spencer was the one knocking forced him to answer the door.

His heart sank when it was Alison who greeted him instead of Spencer.

He didn't have a chance to fully register her presence before she began practically yelling at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She didn't wait for a response before continuing.

"You have an amazing girlfriend and beautiful daughter who both adore you. Why would you go behind both of their backs and tell some random whore that Spencer isn't _the one_?"

Toby's eyebrows furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alison, what are you talking about? Do you know why Spencer left me?"

"Stop acting like a dumbass, Toby. Yvonne told Spencer what you said about her."

"I don't know what's going on. I never told Yvonne that Spencer wasn't _the one_. I love her, so much, I would never say anything like that to anybody. Especially not Yvonne," he insisted.

Ali took a deep breath, considerably calmer, before she spoke.

"Toby, if what you're saying to me is true, and it better be, you need to tell Spencer."

Spencer lay curled up on the couch, watching some chick flick on the television. Amelia was sleeping and Melissa was out shopping with a friend from New York.

She had almost dozed off when a knock on the front door woke her. Spencer wasn't surprised to find Toby in the doorstep to the barn. She had to stop herself from wrapping him in her arms when noticed his puffy red eyes and disheveled appearance.

"Hi," she mumbled, looking down at her bare feet. Her stomach was killing her. It had been all day.

"Spencer. Alison came to my apartment earlier and told me about what Yvonne said," he paused when he saw her tense visibly "I would never say that. I love you so fucking much, and know you are the one. You always have been."

"Well then why won't you just propose to me already?" She muttered under her breath, meeting his eyes for the first time that day.

"Baby. I love you. Please come back home with Amelia." His palm found her cheek, but he recoiled when his hand was met with feverishly hot skin.

"Spencer. You're burning up,"

She looked back down at her feet. "It's just a little fever. I'll be fine,"

"I don't think you should be in the same house as Amelia, just so that she doesn't catch your fever. Let me take you home."

Spencer was in no position to complain, so she simply nodded.

"I'm going to take care of you, baby. Just relax and I'll go get your bags and call your mother."

The first thing Toby did once getting Spencer home was to carry her upstairs and run her a cool bath. He knew the thing she liked more than anything when she was sick was a nice cool bath. He washed her hair and then her body. When the heat and sweat had been washed off of her Toby gently dried her off and put on a small nightie. He then carried her to the couch and made her some tea and some soup. He cradled her in his lap and spoon-fed her.

"I hate seeing you like this" he said rubbing her back.

"Thank you for taking care of me" she said weakly.

"Always, you are the love of my life, you are the mother of my child." he said

"Before I got sick sick, I thought I was pregnant" she told him. "I went to a walk in clinic with Amelia and Melissa"

"Why didn't you call me, I would have dropped whatever I was doing to be there for you"

"I was just too upset over what Yvonne said to me, and part of me thought I don't know that you might be tempted to cheat" she admitted.

"I would never cheat on you" he assured her. He knew it was a bad idea but he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you" he said breathless when he pulled away.

"I love you too" she replied.

Toby held her close as they slept in their bed. She kept waking up and moving so finally they just laid there in each other's arms and looked at each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked when she saw a smile brush across Toby's lips.

"I was thinking about how in the future we'll look back on this and laugh and we'll tell Amelia and our other kids how I nursed you back to health." he said.

"I'm sorry but 'other kids' how many children are you planning on us having?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow as if he were thinking intently.

"I don't know…..maybe five?" he said

"Five?...Five?!...I'm sorry you weren't there the first time but giving birth was atrocious and you want me to do that four more times?!"

Toby began to pout and Spencer realized she had inadvertently stepped on a landmine.

"I'm sorry" she said wondering if their relationship would ever completely get over the fact that she had kept Amelia a secret for so long.

"It's okay" he said with half a smile "even if we don't have any more kids I will be happy with just you and Amelia."

Toby took care of Spencer until she was getting better and he was getting worse. Then she was taking care of him. It was a week and a half until they were both healthy enough to bring Amelia home.

It was a snowy and cold day in Rosewood. Toby was working and Spencer was on the couch studying trying to catch up on the reading she had missed the few days she had been absent. She looked up when she heard Amelia making a grunting sound.

"No, don't crawl daddy's not here" she complained. She quickly pulled her phone out and recorded as Amelia started slowly dragging her body across the floor.

When Toby came home he saw Peter Hastings on his knees working something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm baby proofing the house." he said.

"Oh I was going to do that when I got free time." he said.

"Well, there was no more time to waste, you have a mobile baby now"

"What?" he said.

"She was crawling up a storm this afternoon" Spencer said.

"I missed it?!" he asked disappointed.

"Don't worry. I recorded it for you" she said pulling her phone out and playing the video. He smiled as he watched it.

"Thank you for recording it for me" he said kissing her.

The next few weeks were hard as Spencer was on campus five days a week. Toby had been working overtime hours as well. One night Toby came home and Spencer was asleep on the couch. He carried her to bed. After a week of her sleeping on the couch he stopped carrying her to bed. Once, Spencer woke up in the morning to find Toby hadn't come home. She was panicked and about to call him when he trudged through the door.

"Hey baby" he said tiredly.

"Hey" she said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Want to take a shower together" he said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"No, i have to get changed and drop off Amelia at my moms and go to school." she sighed.

"Spencer, if I ask you a question will you give me an honest answer?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Have you been sleeping on the couch on purpose?" he asked.

"What?!" she said "of course not"

"So it's just a coincidence we haven't had sex in over 3 weeks?"

"Yes" she said kissing him "I got to go get ready"

 **I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think will happen next!**


	10. The Honeymoon is Over!

It was a Sunday night and Spencer and Toby were at the grocery store. Amelia was fast asleep in her car seat. Toby was being extra lovey dovey on account of Spencer telling him she would have sex with him tonight. As much as she hated to admit it that trip to the clinic had freaked her out. She had been ready to tell Toby that they wouldn't be having sex until marriage. Not that marriage guaranteed he wouldn't leave her and she wouldn't end up raising their children alone. Toby circled his arms around Spencer kissing her. They got lost in the kiss and soon a voice broke them apart.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" a woman in her forties yelled. "You already have one child out of wedlock and here you are practically making another in the frozen food aisle!"

Toby had thought it was funny he was still laughing when they got in the car to go home.

"You wouldn't be laughing if this kind of thing happened to you on a daily basis like it does me." she cried. "I'm always getting scornful looks and judgements." Toby was still laughing. "Guys hitting on me"

Toby stopped laughing. "What?!" he asked.

"Yeah, men see a baby and no man or ring and they automatically think I'm easy."

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't realize" he apologized.

"That's okay" she mumbled.

Toby sighed. He wished he could tell Spencer that she would have a ring in just a few short weeks. He had it all planned out. From the wine and the home cooked meal, to the scented bath and chocolate covered strawberries, to the proposal, to the red rose petals covering the bed they would inevitably be having celebratory sex on. Amelia was already asleep when they pulled up to the house. Toby was bringing in the last of the groceries when he noticed Spencer crying at the counter.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"You bastard" she whimpered handing him a card.

 _Thanks for all the GREAT late nights -Yvonne_

"Baby it was just work, alright, her ex was stalking her and making threats and since she is a high profile person they gave her a cop detail" he explained.

"And you coincidentally just happened to be the one that got picked?"

"She asked for me" he admitted. Spencer turned and went upstairs into the bedroom. She slammed the door and locked it. Toby put Amelia to bed and put the groceries away. When he got to the bedroom door he could hear Spencer sobbing in the bedroom.

"Baby, please I promise nothing happened, it was just work" he said through the door.

She continued to cry and not answer him. He pulled out his phone and called his boss.

"Chief, its Cavanaugh, I need to remove myself from the Philips detail." he said. "Yes, I am aware that that means I will be out of the running for the detective promotion. Yvonne and I have somewhat of a history and it makes my girlfriend uncomfortable. Ok thank you"

Toby ended up sleeping on the floor outside of the room. When Spencer finally came out he got up onto his knees.

"Baby please forgive me" he pleaded "I took myself off of Yvonne's detail, no more Yvonne, I promise"

She crossed her arms. Spencer walked around him towards the baby's nursery.

"Spencer" he said going after her. "Please, let's just talk about this"

She picked up Amelia and laid her down on the changing table.

"I love you baby" he said.

"It's fine" she said flatly.

"Your mouth says it's fine but I'm getting a different vibe off your face." he countered.

"Toby" she sighed "don't push it"

He stood there waiting for her to say something else but she didn't.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" he asked incensed.

"I am getting Amelia and myself ready for our day" she said.

Toby sighed and stalked off to make coffee.

Spencer left an hour later with Amelia without saying a word to Toby. He hated this fighting. He knew in his heart that he should have turned down the Philips detail but he had wanted the promotion. It would have been set hours. A desk job. It would have been better for him and Spencer and Amelia. He hadn't been thinking that Yvonne would do something like that. He knew how Spencer felt about Yvonne and he should have told his boss no from the beginning. Toby decided to make it up to her by making her dinner, he had the day off since he'd quit the detail and they needed to assign him another shift. When Spencer came home Amelia was in her high chair at the table but it was clean. She had been fed and bathed by the looks of it. There were candles and all the fixings for the tacos she had been craving. Her heart melted a little and she decided to not be mad at Toby anymore. It was something he had to do for his job. She didn't like that he had lied to her but she understood why he did.

"Is it too soon to ask if I get lucky tonight?" Toby joked.

"I'll tell you what, I have a test Friday that I need to study for plus all my other class work. I will ask my mom to watch Amelia this weekend and you will get very very lucky." she said kissing him.

"Ok" he sighed. It had been over a month since they had made love and he was seriously horny.

"Come on just give me a quickie, I'm dying here" he teased.

"No, I told you this weekend" she teased.

"Fine" he pouted as he went upstairs.

Thursday night

It was 5 o'clock, Toby was just getting home from working a pick up shift and he had to turn around and do it again tomorrow. As he opened the door he saw Spencer on the couch studying. He looked around and Amelia was nowhere to be found. He thought maybe she was at the Hastings until he saw her diaper bag on the counter.

"Where's Amelia?" he asked knowing what she was going to say but hoping he was wrong.

"She's taking a nap" she said nonchalantly

"She's still sleeping?!" he yelled "Damn it Spencer now she's going to be up all night and I have to work tomorrow morning!" Amelia began crying now that Toby had woken her up.

"You can't work tomorrow!" she yelled back. "I told my mom you could watch her tomorrow since she's taking her for the weekend so you can get laid"

"Well why don't you have your sister do it then, she doesn't do anything all day except sit on her ass and hide from her husband"

"Maybe I'll just take Amelia and go over to my mother's tonight since she's going to be up all night" she snapped.

"Fine!" he yelled which only made Amelia cry louder.

Spencer took Amelia upstairs and Toby went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

When he went upstairs his heart fell to the floor. A big suitcase was on the bed and she was emptying her side of the closet.

"Spencer?" He whispered.

"I can't do this anymore Toby, were at each other's throats, yelling at each other…"

"Who's yelling" he half whispered.

"We aren't meant to be together and the sooner we accept that the better"

"You don't mean that, you can't, I love you and Amelia so much, more than anything"

She closed the suitcase and Toby picked up Amelia.

"You're not taking her, I won't let you" Toby said. Spencer sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'm taking her and you can't stop me" she said trying to pull her out of Toby's arms. Amelia began crying again.

"Let go, you're scaring her" he said.

"Let go, you're hurting her" she countered, finally Toby let go of Amelia and she walked out the front door.

Spencer was trying to compose herself after getting Amelia and the suitcase in the car.

"Atta" Amelia said in her baby babble "Dada"

When Spencer got to her parents' house Melissa and her mother were waiting for her. The next morning Spencer felt like crap, Toby had been right Amelia was up all night and despite her mom and sister running interference she still barely slept. Her test went horribly. She was only able to finish less than half of it.

"Ms. Hastings, this kind of work isn't like you" the teacher asked when she handed it into him.

"My, uhm, my daughter kept me up all night. She is 7 months old so she can't really help it"

"I see" he said "why don't you take it and turn it in Monday" he said flashing her a smile.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Really" he said.

"Thank you so much" she said as she left. She just had one more class and then she could go home to her beautiful baby girl.

Toby got done with his shift around two. He picked up some information on the daycare the police station provided. They would need a current physical and shot records. When he got home he called Amelia's doctor.

"Hello, I need my daughter's medical records so I can sign her up for daycare." he said politely.

"Name please?"

"Amelia Cavanaugh" he said.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have an Amelia Cavanaugh"

"Oh, Amelia Hastings then" he said. _Of course Spencer had given her her last name._

"Found it, and you are?"

"Her father, Toby Cavanaugh" he said. After a long pause the nurse came back on the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give you her medical records"

"Oh do you need something in writing from her mother?"

"No, but we have Caleb Rivers listed as her father."

"Well that's a mistake, she's my daughter"

"I'm sorry without a signed change from her mother I can't release anything to a non-parent"

"I'm not a non-parent, I'm her father!"

"I'm sorry sir, have a nice day"

Spencer was in the middle of class when she heard a phone vibrating. She was inwardly annoyed until she realized it was hers. She hoped it would stop when her teacher announced.

"Ms. Hastings will you do us all a favor and answer your blessed phone?!" he croaked.

"I'm sorry" she said pulling it out of her purse. She looked to see 20 texts and 10 calls from Toby.

"I have to go it is an emergency" she said ducking out of class. She read the texts first. They started out nice enough. Things like will you call me, I need to talk to you, it's important please call. She scrolled down to the last one that made her heart pound in her chest, in all caps it read

WHY THE FUCK DOES AMELIA'S DOCTOR'S OFFICE HAVE AMELIA'S FATHER LISTED AS CALEB?!

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you guys think will happen next?**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Happy Valentine's Day, Baby

**OK I FINALLY got this chapter done. I really hope you like it. I am not going to be updating as much as I used to because I have a lot on my plate. I will still try to update once a month.**

 **I would like to credit SarahSchneider2012 because I used her making up on Valentines Day idea. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

Spencer got in the car and tried to determine her best course of action. She could call Toby. Or she could just go home...Toby's house...she'd gotten so used to thinking of it as her home too. She decided to go get Amelia and go home. When she pulled in to her parents Toby was in the driveway. She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"I have been calling you all afternoon" he said forcefully.

"I know" she said hesitantly.

"And?!" He urged.

"I'm so sorry" she sniffled.

"You're sorry?!" He asked angrily. "Amelia is Caleb's?!"

"No!" She shrieked "she's yours, of course she's yours."

"Then why does her doctor have Caleb listed as the father?" He fumed.

"Because he is listed as the father on her birth certificate" she admitted quietly.

"He what?!" He yelled. Toby turned walking in a circle with his hands in his hair.

"I made a mistake" she sobbed quietly.

"All you do is make mistakes!" He yelled.

"I'm getting it changed" she said hesitantly.

"I want a paternity test!" He said.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"You heard me" he fumed "I. Want. A. Paternity. Test."

"Fine" she griped. He stomped off towards his truck and Spencer went inside the house.

Spencer had gotten Amelia's doctor to do a paternity test a few days later. She sat on one side of the office with Amelia while he sat on the other. Spencer and Amelia went in first. A few minutes later they came out, and Amelia was crying loudly. Spencer left without a word and the doctor called him back.

Two days later Toby got the call from the doctor's office. He was Amelia's father. He felt like a jackass now. He called Spencer but she ignored his call. He called her three more times until she finally answered.

"What?" She snapped as she answered the phone.

"I want to see Amelia" he said. "She's my daughter and you can't keep her from me"

"I was never keeping her from you" she barked. "You can come get her whenever you want."

"I'll call you back with a day and time" he said.

Thankfully since Toby had been working excessively before Spencer and Amelia came back into his life he had a lot of time saved up. He called his boss and asked for a month off explaining the situation. His boss agreed and wished him luck.

He then called Spencer and told her he would be picking her up tomorrow and he would keep her for a week.

"No" she cried "she's my baby, you can't just take her"

"She's my baby too, Spencer" he reminded.

"Fine" she said hanging up without a word.

Toby came over the next morning and knocked on the door of the barn. Melissa answered the door.

"Amelia is in the main house with my mom, she has her things, and is ready to go." She said curtly.

"Where's Spencer?" He asked.

"She's not here" Melissa snapped.

"I'll go to the main house then" he said turning and leaving. Toby walked over to the house. Veronica was holding Amelia when she opened the door.

"Hello Toby" she said giving him a sympathetic smile. Peter sat off to the side sipping his scotch and glaring at Toby as if Toby was the one at fault for the break-up. _Were they broken up?_ He wondered. _Or was it just more time apart? No, she had packed her bags. It was over._

"I'll bring her back on Sunday." He told Veronica "Spencer can come ho…she can come see her whenever she wants"

Veronica nodded.

As Toby left he could hear Spencer crying in the barn. He didn't want to take Amelia away from her any more than he wanted her taken from him. It had been less than a week and he had been in agony not seeing his little baby every day. He imagined it was worse for Spencer since she had given birth to her and been there every day of her life except for their trip to NYC and the handful of nights Veronica had taken her. That night as Amelia slept he called Caleb. He needed to know how Spencer and his so called best friend could put Caleb's name as the father of his baby.

"Toby, what's going on?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Spencer called you?" he asked.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"I'm calling because I need to know why" he said.

"It's something Spencer should tell you" he said. He hated when people said that.

"Spencer isn't even speaking to me" he said "Were exchanging Amelia through her parents"

"What do you mean, exchanging her?" he asked.

"She left me Caleb, over something that is not even completely my fault" he said. "Please, if you're my friend, tell me"

"She went into labor two weeks early. She was scared but she changed her mind about the adoption at the last minute. She kept sobbing don't let them take my baby. I promised her I wouldn't let them. She started losing a lot of blood, more blood than I thought a person could lose and survive. They took her to surgery. While she was in surgery, the couple that planned to adopt the baby pulled out. I thought she was going to die and they were gonna put Amelia in foster care, I couldn't let that happen man. I told the nurse I was her father and by the time she got out of surgery the birth certificate had been printed. She was furious until I explained."

"Thank you, Caleb" he said.

Toby felt like a huge dick. He'd gotten pissed off and yelled at Spencer thinking she'd done it to be spiteful or hurtful or selfish, when in reality she hadn't even done it at all. It was late so he decided to call Spencer in the morning and apologize profusely and beg her to come home. At 2 am Amelia began crying and she wouldn't stop. He did all the things he knew he needed to do he checked for a dirty diaper, he fed her, burped her, and rocked her, nothing soothed the baby. He didn't dare call Spencer. She would think he was an inept father. He called the only person he could think of.

"I'm sorry to wake you" he said.

"No, its fine" Aria said "what's up?"

He relayed the events of the last two hours while postulating everything that could have gone wrong.

"Ok Toby, you win I'll come over" she said. She was there 20 minutes later. "I know you can get her to stop crying" he said optimistically.

"She's not going to stop crying" Aria informed him.

"What do you mean?' he asked. Aria looked around the nursery until she laid eyes on the diaper bag pulling some contraption out of it. She put one end in Amelia's ear. A few seconds later it beeped.

"Just what I thought, 101.2" Aria shook her head. "She's sick"

"Sick" Toby said "What do I do, take her to the doctor's office? The ER?"

"The first thing you do is call Spencer" Aria said.

"No, I can't tell Spencer, she'll take Amelia from me" he said.

"If you don't tell her she'll cut your balls off." Aria replied.

Toby did as Aria said and called Spencer. She told him she'd meet him at the ER.

Since an illness is more serious for an infant, the ER took Amelia right away. The doctor had determined she had a version of the illness that Spencer and Toby had been down with a few weeks ago. The doctor was just showing Toby how to administer the medicine when Spencer came in. Amelia made a face at the taste of the medicine. Spencer rushed over to Amelia, kissed her head and felt her face for fever.

"Well, I should get home and get her back down to sleep" Toby said when the doctor finally discharged her.

"No, I am taking her home with me Toby. I'm sorry, but you can have her another time when she's not sick." Spencer said.

"Spence" Aria interjected. "You need to let Toby take Amelia. It is his week and how is he ever going to learn to take care of her if you step in on every little thing?"

"Aria" she said "with all due respect, this is none of your business!"

"Look Spencer" Aria said firmly. "You both love Amelia. Toby is her father and he deserves time to be with her too."

Spencer rolled her eyes at Aria. She clearly didn't get what it was like to be a mom. That wasn't really her fault.

"Why don't I stay with Toby this week? I will help him if things get out of hand that way you don't worry about him or Amelia?"

"Fine!" Spencer said angrily.

Spencer reluctantly went home by herself. Aria went home to pack a bag and explain to Ezra why she was going to be gone for the week.

"Why are you spending the week with Toby?" he asked with a confused expression as he sipped his coffee.

"He needs help with Amelia or Spencer will take her away from him" she said sighing. "He needs to learn how to take care of Amelia. They broke up and that means there is going to be a custody battle soon and Spencer will win if Toby can't prove he can take care of her.

"Maybe he can't" Ezra said clasping his hands.

"No, he can" Aria insisted. "He just needs a little help to get started. Do you want him to lose his child?"

"No, of course not" he admitted. "I think that it is great that you want to help him and I will do anything I can to help."

Toby had gotten Amelia down by the time that Aria returned.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this Aria." he said.

"You're welcome" she replied.

*FIVE DAYS LATER*

Aria was frantic looking for Toby's credit card. He had given it to her to go grocery shopping and now she couldn't find it. She didn't want to tell Toby because she was worried he would be furious. She was pretty sure she had the card when she got back to the house. It had to be in the house somewhere. She decided to check the drawers of his desk thinking maybe he had put it in there. She was rummaging through the top drawer when she came across a blue velvet box. She opened the box to make sure and of course there it was a big beautiful engagement ring. She was still holding it when the door opened.

"Aria?" he said perplexed as he came in.

"I was looking for the credit card you gave me, it has disappeared." she said.

"I have it." he said simply. "You left it on the coffee table and I put it back in my wallet before Amelia could get her hands on it and do something to it"

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked holding up the ring box.

"Yes" he admitted "I had planned to propose to Spencer next week, on Valentine's Day."

"Toby!" Aria squealed. "You have to propose to her!"

"No, I don't" he said bitterly. "She left me Aria, she obviously doesn't want to marry me"

"Toby she has been waiting months for you to propose to her. I bet you if you do it would change things between the two of you"

Toby rolled his eyes.

"Ok" Aria suggested "If I can get her here on Valentine's Day, will you propose?"

He thought for a minute.

"Yes, if you can get her here, which I doubt you or anyone else can" he said.

Aria left and went to the Hastings because she knew that Spencer was at school. She had asked Mrs. Hastings and Melissa to meet with her.

"As you probably know I have been helping Toby with Amelia. He really doesn't need the help but that is beside the point." she started. "I was looking for something I had misplaced and came across an engagement ring."

Both of the Hastings women perked up at this.

"Toby had planned to propose on Valentine's Day" she continued. "Spencer has been waiting months and months for him to propose and I just know if he asked her she would say yes."

Aria went on.

"Toby agreed that if I could get Spencer to go over to the house on Valentine's Day, he would propose. I don't think I would have much luck but maybe two married women such as yourselves could say something to convince her to go over."

"It's worth a shot" Veronica said.

"I know she has been miserable without him" Melissa added.

"Well let's get those kooky kids back together" Aria said.

*2 HOURS LATER*

Spencer walked into the barn with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was in her own little world thinking about Amelia when she heard Melissa sobbing.

"Melissa?" she asked heading over to the couch where she was sitting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she sniffled. "Everything is perfect actually. I felt the baby move today and I called Wren to tell him about it and he told me he has been working to get transferred to Rosewood Memorial. At least until the baby comes but I don't know. I think we might move back here."

"That's great Melissa" Spencer said feeling that familiar pang of jealousy she always felt when Melissa got what she wanted. She was happy for her but now she and Melissa wouldn't be able to commiserate about their men because Wren would be here waiting on her hand and foot. Spencer and Amelia would need to move back into the main house as Wren and Melissa would need their own space. She thought about calling Toby but then refrained. She was still pissed at him she reminded herself. She went into the house to tell her mom the good news. Melissa was still keeping her pregnancy a secret but she was showing if you were paying close attention and when Wren showed up to be with her it would be all too obvious.

"So Melissa told me Wren is going to be coming to Rosewood. She said she thinks they may move back here" Spencer said.

"That is wonderful news" Veronica said happily. "Why don't you sit down? I would like to talk to you about this Toby situation."

She waited for her mom to start in about how she needed to make it work with Toby because she had had a baby with him and that meant they had to be together.

"You know when Melissa was about 5 your father and I were talking about getting a divorce."

"What!?" she shrieked not believing her ears.

"We were fighting all the time and I didn't know it then but he had been sleeping with Jessica Dilaurentis" her mom went on. "Your Nana came to town and took Melissa for the day so we could figure out what we were going to do. Your dad began drinking scotch and I began baking cookies for Melissa. Neither of us spoke for hours. I turned to get something and when I turned back he threw a ball of cookie dough at me. I began throwing it back at him and then next thing you know we're making up on the kitchen floor. "

Melissa had convinced Spencer to go Valentine's Day lingerie shopping with her.

"I think that it is time you two made up" Melissa lectured her.

"It isn't all on me Melissa" she pouted "he has to want to work it out too"

"Maybe he does" she said simply. "Have you asked him about it?"

Spencer rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't win a fight with her sister.

*VALENTINE'S DAY*

Spencer was all dressed up in red lingerie that was covered by a short revealing black dress. She was shaking like a leaf and she hadn't even stepped out into the frigid February weather yet. Her mom and dad had taken a romantic weekend cruise for the holiday and Melissa was babysitting since she wasn't expecting Wren for a few more days.

She knocked on the door nervously. She heard moving from the inside and wondered idly if Toby had company. She would be extremely heartbroken if that was the case. Toby opened the door and Spencer's breath was taken away as Toby stood there in a new suit.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" he said as he took her hands.

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied.

He led her into the dining room where there was a candlelit dinner on the table.

"Toby" she said speechless over the meal he had made.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby" he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she replied. She looked down frowning at the rectangular wrapped present she had brought him. He reached for it and she pulled it away.

"You won't like it" she mumbled. "I should have brought something else"

"Give me the box" he insisted. She handed it over reluctantly. He unwrapped it pulling out the album.

He examined it.

"It's Amelia's baby book" she said "I've been working on it little by little"

"It is beautiful Spencer" he said kissing her "I love it"

Spencer and Toby sat down to dinner then. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate and drank. When dinner was done, Toby led Spencer to the bathroom and ran her a lavender scented bath.

"This is heaven" Spencer moaned as Toby massaged her aching muscles.

"And it isn't over yet" he teased. When they were both dried off from the bath and wearing robes Toby led her to the living room.

"Spencer, the last six months of my life have been the most heartbreaking, frustrating, crazy, fun moments of my life. I cannot imagine my life without Amelia and I can't imagine my life without you." He pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh my god" she breathed as he got down on one knee. "I love you Spencer, I am going to love you forever if you let me. Spencer Jill Hastings, love of my life, mother to my child, keeper of everything I hold dear, will you marry me and make me the happiest man that ever lived?"

"Yes! Of Course Yes!" she squealed as he stood and picked her up spinning her around.

 **What do you think will happen next? Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Husbands and Babies

**OK so here is another chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also I would like to give credit to sarahschneider2012 because I used some of her ideas from "PLL Next Generation- From the Beginning" It is a great story and you all should read it if you haven't already.**

Toby lifted Spencer into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. The bed was covered in red rose petals and there was chilled champagne on the nightstand. They kissed each other furiously as Spencer undid her robe and Toby began to undress. She was laying naked on the bed as he went to the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

"You've earned me Toby" she said as she began playing with herself. "I belong to you, I am going to be your wife, and you're going to be my husband. Husbands don't use condoms."

"Spence" he sighed "I don't want to start a fight when we've made up so beautifully but the last time you belonged to me we ended up pregnant."

"I'm not going to get pregnant Toby, I am on birth control now." She said with a smile.

"I think you underestimate the amount of times I plan on cumming inside you tonight" he joked. "No condom, no problem" he said shrugging it off.

They laid down together and began kissing. They both took their time caressing each other. Toby finally pushed into her and they kissed slowly as he pumped in nice and easy. Spencer whimpered as they finally came.

"Toby?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied "more than anything"

He buried himself in her once again as they kissed and nuzzled each other. Spencer was ecstatic. She and Toby were getting married. They were going to love each other and have a family together, and grow old together. Toby was able to make her cum twice more. They cuddled in bed as they fell asleep.

They woke up at 7am the next morning when Spencer's phone began ringing.

"It's Melissa" Spencer told him answering it.

"We'll be right there" she told Melissa.

"Come on Toby, we have to get over to my mom's" she said.

"Is it Amelia?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it's Melissa." She said pulling clothes on. "She's 3 months pregnant. She didn't want anyone to know in case something happened."

Toby and Spencer got there quickly and rushed her to the ER. Melissa was taken back immediately with her history of miscarriages. It had been almost two hours of waiting when Spencer's parents arrived. Veronica hugged Spencer tightly.

"I got your message but I didn't completely understand it." Her mom said.

"Melissa is 3 months pregnant, she called me this morning and told me she was in pain so Toby and I brought her here" Spencer explained.

"You knew about this?" she asked accusatorily.

"Melissa told me before Christmas…" she started before her mom cut her off.

"Before Christmas, I can't believe you, how could you keep this a secret?" her mother huffed.

"Melissa asked me not to say anything" she said "I didn't even tell Toby, the only ones that knew were Melissa, Wren, and me. She didn't want to get yours and dad's hopes up again about a grandchild just to be disappointed if she miscarried."

"Well a lot of good your little secret did because the result is still the same. Your father and I are still here in a hospital worried about our daughter and her child." She huffed. Spencer knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her mother so she sat back down.

"I called Aria to come and get Amelia" Toby told her. "She's just getting over that cold I don't want her to get sick again."

"Good thinking" Spencer said.

Spencer looked over and saw that her parents were bullying the nurse for information about Melissa. Spencer stood to get them to calm down and sit and wait like everyone else in the waiting room. She was surprised to see Wren come through the door.

"I just got Melissa's messages" he said breathless "I came straight from the airport. I had wanted to surprise her for Valentine's Day but my flight was delayed."

Wren went to the window and spoke to the nurse and magically 15 mins later they were allowed to see Melissa.

"The baby is okay" the doctor reported. "You are going to need to be taking it easy for the rest of your pregnancy. I think I should warn you there is a very good chance that you will deliver early and stress or exertion could cause a premature birth which is very risky."

She nodded.

"I am going to keep her overnight for observation and as long as we don't have any problems then I don't see why she can't go home tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news, thank you doctor" Veronica said.

Spencer and Toby brought home Chinese food as a thank you to Aria. Amelia had begun pulling herself up and walking a few steps before falling back down.

Melissa was kept by the hospital another two days. When she was finally home Spencer, Toby, and Amelia came over for dinner.

"Toby and I have picked a date" Spencer said. "May 17th" she said.

"Of this year" her mother asked taken aback. "That's only three months away"

"I don't want anything fancy" Spencer said "I just want to be Mrs. Tobias Cavanaugh" she said.

*3 Months Later*

"Daddy" Amelia cooed as Toby swaddled the baby back and forth as he danced with her at the reception. Spencer and Toby had gotten married at a simple ceremony at the church and then a reception at the club. Toby was making the rounds, mingling with the guests.

"Where is Spencer?" Veronica asked when Toby got within earshot.

"She is touching up her make up" Toby explained. Veronica nodded. Toby had been explaining away Spencer's frequent absences all night. He had been using Amelia as a buffer all night as well. Between taking care of Amelia, going to school and organizing and planning the wedding, the poor thing was exhausted. When Spencer didn't return after a few minutes Toby discreetly asked Emily to go check on her. Emily came back after a minute and told Toby that Spencer wasn't in the bathroom and so Toby went looking for her. He found her in an empty sitting room half asleep on the couch.

"I just needed a minute" she said when she saw him. "Come sit with me"

Toby sat on the couch and pulled Spencer into his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

"Why don't we go in there have two or three slow dances and then we'll go home and call it a night?" he suggested.

She nodded and slowly got to her feet. Toby and Spencer walked back into the reception hall.

Peter and Veronica hemmed and hawed at them wanting to cut out of the reception early but finally agreed. After three dances the two got into the limo that would be taking them to the honeymoon suite at a swanky hotel.

"Just let me take a quick power nap and then we can have our first time as man and wife." Spencer said curling up on the bed.

"We don't have to have our first time as man and wife tonight" he assured.

"Yes we do" she said. "Wake me up in 20 minutes" she insisted.

"OK" Toby replied.

"Promise me" she mumbled into her pillow.

"I promise" he said as he began to fall asleep too.

At 2 am Spencer woke up and woke Toby up as well.

"What is it baby?" he asked concerned as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"I want to have sex with my husband" she said kissing him.

"That is definitely worth getting woken up for he smiled as Spencer climbed on top of him and they began to move together as one.

*3 days later*

The Hastings had decided it was time to do another big family dinner since Spencer and Toby were now married and Wren was in town also Melissa was 6 months pregnant and soaking up every little bit of sympathy she could get and so Veronica was pretty much doing everything for her.

"So Spencer what classes are you going to be taking next semester." her dad asked as they had dinner.

"I don't know yet" Spencer said hoping that answer would suffice.

"What do you mean you don't know yet" Melissa piped up "you should have had your schedule planned out months ago!" Melissa chastised.

"Isn't registration for fall semester in like April?" Wren added.

"OK, I didn't want to do this now but you leave me no choice" she said. "I'm taking next year off."

"Why are you taking a year off?" Toby's dad asked. "You're halfway there and you already took a year off once"

"I don't understand" Peter said shaking his head.

"She's pregnant, Peter" Veronica said looking at the couple with disdain. "That is why she is taking a year off and that is why the quickie wedding."

"Spencer tell me that's not true" Peter said looking very disappointed.

"It's true" she squeaked out "I'm 3 months pregnant"

"So you're just going to go keep going to school for a year and then take a year off to have a baby and then go to school the next year?" Peter asked.

"Why are you guys being like this?" Spencer said "When I came home with Amelia, you guys were so happy"

"Oh yeah we were overjoyed that our daughter had gotten knocked up and dropped out of college" Veronica spat. "We thought you were smart enough to not repeat your mistakes."

"Well if you'll excuse us" Toby said standing as Spencer dissolved into a fit of sobs. "It's past our mistakes bedtime."

Toby picked up Amelia and put her in her carrier. Spencer composed herself

"Don't call us, don't come over" Spencer spat. "This is why I went to Boston to have Amelia. It figures now that Melissa is pregnant that now you want to dump all over me and my child and my life choices. Well, you know what? I am not going to have my children be raised in a toxic environment where they are ashamed of their existence. Stay out of my life. You're not welcome there anymore.

The two stormed out of the house.

"They just need time to cool off" Veronica said. "They will come around"

*3 Months Later*

"Melissa you need to calm down" Veronica said as Melissa screamed in the delivery room. Peter had ducked out to perform the very unnecessary task of calling and informing people Melissa was in labor. Melissa had cursed Wren out in multiple languages and then proceeded to throw ice chips at him and vow she was never having sex again.

"Don't tell me to calm down I'm having a baby!" she screamed.

"Melissa?" They all looked to the door as Spencer came in. She looked every bit the 6 months pregnant that she surely was.

"Spencer" she cried "finally someone I don't want to strangle"

Spencer walked to the bed and took Melissa's hand.

"I don't know how you did it Spencer, you were in a city all alone, no family, and no father for your baby, and you must have been so scared" she cried.

"Yeah, I was, but I had my friends" she said.

"Did you throw ice chips at them?" she asked.

Spencer laughed dryly.

"No" she said.

"Did you want to?" she asked.

"Yes" she laughed.

"Ok Melissa, just one more big push" The doctor said.

"Wren I think I'll let you take it from here" Spencer said as Wren came over to the bed.

Melissa let out one final push and one final scream as the doctor delivered the baby. Everyone sighed as the baby's cries filled the room.

When the baby had been cleaned off the doctor announced "It's a girl" he said before handing her to Melissa and Wren.

"Welcome to the world Harper Michelle Kingston" she said crying.

 **That is all for now. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
